What if continued
by william
Summary: Chris meets his dad


Piper Halliwell rushed home in the pouring rain with an umbrella, but still soaked from the deluge that night.

She picks up the pace as she mutters to herself, "How am I going to tell Prue that Phoebe is coming back home? I know she'll be furious"

As she enters the home, she can't help but to think back to just six months earlier when her grandmother died, her youngest sister left home for New York, and that bump on the street with that young cute blonde man.

The next few minutes play out as we see them unfold in the series opener, but we take a wild turn with the arrival of Phoebe and a young man calling himself Chris. We now pick up the opener with Phoebe walking through the door with a drenched Chris behind her.

The youngest Halliwell walks through the door with a big "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key...with the help of this guy I found sitting in front of the house"

There were three sisters and three vastly different views as to what just happened. Eldest sister, Prue was more focused on Phoebe's return, Piper was happy to see Phoebe, but Phoebe was more impressed with the guy she met out front. Pheebs had always been rather open in her relationships and this guy was cute, but for some reason she thought it would not be right to approach him in any seducing way--even though that's what she does best.

With a cautious look, Phoebe glanced at the guy and said, "He knew my name when I stepped out of the...cab"

Before any sister could say anything, the man began his speech. For some reason unknown to the girls, he looked at Piper more then the others. "My name is Chris and I am a relative of yours"

The cab driver beeped the horn and Piper left to pay him with Prue's purse. Chris looked at Prue in an intense manner but was wary of her defensive demeanor. He barely got out a "Hi Prue, it's nice to meet you"

Prue's reaction became more threatening than anything else.

She looked at Chris with a menacing look, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Chris felt apprehensive about how to approach this. He looked at Phoebe for a kinder face before facing the stare of Prue "I am related to you and I have come from a long way to see you three together"

Prue then looked at Phoebe and said, "Did you meet this kid in New York and brought him here? Is he your new toy?"

Phoebe looked at Prue then Chris in an embarrassed manner, "This guy was sitting on the steps when I came here and you think I brought him..."

Chris stopped Phoebe before the two got into an argument, "This is no way to get the power of three working"

Prue walked over to the spirit board, turned it over and saw the writing on the back. Her mother had written about the power of three and somehow this guy knew of it. Before anything came out of her mouth, he offered to leave. As he exited the Manor, he bumped into Piper and a big smile came over his face. Just before he closed the door, he offered up this last piece of advice, "Don't be shocked about what happens tonight. It's meant to be"

He closed the door and within a second he had vanished.

Things progress as they do for the sisters and they vanquish Jeremy just as we remember.

As the Prue talks to Andy outside, Chris can be seen sitting on the side of the street across the road with a smile on his face. As the three girls go back into the home, Piper turns around sees him, and offers a quick smile before entering the home. He notices Prue closing the door using telekinesis and with a big grin says, "Now, it all begins"

He then orbs out before anyone notices.

Two weeks later, Chris finds himself at the party of the three shape-shifters as the three witch sisters come into the home. Although he tries to make himself invisible to the girls, Prue spots him out of the corner of her eye just as she is leaving the home to go back to her home. She says nothing to him but he does offer a sly grin to her.

Several days later, after the demons-of-the-day were vanquished, Chris finds himself standing outside of the Manor wondering if he should go in and tell the truth right now. As he ponders the situation and is in deep though, he starts pacing back and forth and eventually bumps into the same man Piper bumped into six months ago...Leo Wyatt.

Leo was doing his "job" of going to the home as a handyman and didn't see Chris either. One could only imagine the look on the face of Chris when he bumped into his father...but for Leo, nothing was special about this bump.

Chris managed a "Whoa! dad" but caught himself before he said anything else. Leo wondered what he meant by that but Chris did a quick get-away and managed to orb out around the corner.


End file.
